


Birthday

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is Blair's birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

 

Birthday

 

by Bluewolf

 

"Chief?"

 

"Mmm?" Blair pulled his attention from his laptop. "What?"

 

"You've been here a year."

 

Blair studied his roommate's face for a moment. "Well, yeah, it's sorta been a longish week, but... "

 

"No, I'm not about to say you're fifty-one weeks past when you promised you'd be out. If I minded, you'd have been out, fifty-one weeks ago. It's just..."

 

"Just?"

 

"Birthday. You've been here a year, there wasn't one day when you got anything in the mail that looked like a birthday card. You took me out for a meal on my birthday, however you found out what it is, but I have no idea when yours is. I'd at least like to reciprocate, treat you to a meal."

 

"Oh. Nah, it's no big deal, man. I've never bothered with it."

 

"You haven't?"

 

"Well Naomi thought there was nothing particularly special about a birthday; she didn't do anything about hers either."

 

"Not even when you were a child?"

 

Blair shook his head. "I didn't even know what a birthday was, till another kid explained. That was in 1977. But some folk were like you, wondered why Naomi never did anything about it. If I was asked, I usually said February 29th, 1968. Meant I only sort of had to duck one year in four. Eventually I pinned Naomi down, told her I wanted to know when it was, even though I didn't plan on making a big deal of it. Because I was getting to an age when there were times people who needed to know asked. And I wanted a driving licence."

 

"And?"

 

"She didn't know."

 

"She didn't know. How the hell could she not know?"

 

"She couldn't remember if it was 1968 or 1969. She thought it was March, but it might have been April. She was pretty sure it was the tenth."

 

"Birth certificate?"

 

"Yes. Eventually I managed to get a copy."

 

"And?"

 

"Would you believe, I was right all along? It is February 29th, 1968."

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on a true incident.


End file.
